Harry Potter and the White Moon pack
by AmayaRyder
Summary: AU. Harry Potter was abandoned in a certain forest in Scotland when he was five years old, who does he meet and what does he become. T for violence in later chapters and mentions of child abuse. Currently being rewritten.
1. Prologue: Into the wild

Prologue - Into the Wild

On the outside, number four Privet drive looked to be just another ordinary house containing another ordinary family. This particular house, however, contained a very extraordinary child. This child's name was Harry Potter and he was a wizard. Harry, however, is unaware of this fact and at this moment in time, the five-year-old boy was huddled in a small cupboard under the stairs.

As the young boy sat shivering, he listened fearfully to the rather _heated_ conversation being carried out in the kitchen.

"The boy has to go Petunia, we can't keep him here!" Yelled a masculine voice, thick with anger.

"I know Vernon, but what if _they_ find out," a female's voice, undoubtedly Petunia, replied.

"We'll say he ran away," said Vernon, his voice now lowered, "Say he left, and we didn't know about it until he was gone."

"But what would we do with him," asked Petunia, who seemed more cheerful now they had a basic plan of how to protect themselves against _them_, however stupid and simple the plan may be.

"Leave that to me Pet, I'll get rid of the boy."

With that the conversation ended, and the two retired to bed. Harry sat in his cupboard, thinking about what he had heard, wondering what his uncle was going to do with him. He shuddered thinking of the other times he had done something _abnormal_, he still had the scars. With thoughts of the punishments he was likely to receive, the five-year-old drifted into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning, before dawn, the door to Harry's cupboard was wrenched open and he was dragged out by the hair. "Get up, freak, we're leaving." Harry scrambled to his feet, and quickly trotted after his uncle. They reached the car and Harry was thrown roughly into the back. He scrambled to put his seatbelt on as his uncle climbed behind the wheel and started the car. Harry was curious, where was the beating? Where were the knives and the belt? He knew better than to ask, though, so he kept his mouth shut.

After many hours of driving, according to the clock it was now just past midday, uncle Vernon stopped at a small garage and bought a couple of sandwiches, a packet of crisps and a couple of drinks, making it obvious to Harry that he had had his breakfast before leaving, or he would have stopped before. When back in the car Harry's uncle threw him a small bottle of water and a pack of ready salted crisps, murmuring about how he couldn't let the freak pass out, he didn't want to have to carry him.

About six more hours of driving, his uncle stopped in front of a large forest, got out and proceeded to drag Harry from the back. "Move, boy," he snarled, pushing the child forward. The two walked through the forest for no more than about five minutes, when suddenly, Vernon pushed Harry to the ground and spat, "Welcome to your new life, freak, follow me and I'll swear I'll kill you." With that he turned and walked away.

Harry carefully sat up and looked around him, the sun was starting to set. He knew his uncle wouldn't come back, (though a small part of him didn't want to believe it, even with his relative's treatment) and he didn't know how to get out, they hadn't gone in a straight line to get there. He decided he'd best try, so he got up and started walking in the way he thought you got to the road, unknowingly walking deeper into the forest.


	2. Chapter 1 Hunter in the Dark

Chapter one – Hunter in the dark 

Deeper in the forest, a lone white wolf was singing a heavy, mournful tune. Suddenly a new voice joined the melody. A large black wolf moved to approach the white one, and the white wolf threw herself at the black. The black wolf growled softly at the white wolf as she snuggled up to him and whined a wolf's cry.

~Hush, my dear, don't cry~, He growled in the wolf language, ~All will be fine.~

~But, Ink, they're gone, all gone, slaughtered by those monsters,~ she replied in a mournful whimper.

~I know, and one day you shall have your revenge, but now the pack needs you, a human has been spotted in the forest by the Night-flyers.~

~Then I will kill it,~ the female growled.

~No my dear! It is a child! The Hoppers have reported that he was abandoned by a larger human.~

~Who would leave a child in such a dangerous forest, human or not!~ Cried the female, face twisted in obvious disgust at the act.

~The child is an innocent,~ The male murmured, ~The Old One has seen his soul and it is pure. More so then any other human, or any wolf for that matter.~

~A pure soul?~ The female repeated, shocked at the news, ~In this age it must be near impossible, is he sure?~

~Yes, he wants you to retrieve the child and bring it to him, he says the child is important.~

~How old is the young one, in human years?~

~The Old One says five.~

~What! That's not even a yearling in our years.~

~I know, my dear, but you must hurry, the child, if left alone, will surely be dead by morning.~

~Yes, I will go and save this child. Human or not, I will not be responsible for his death.~ With those words the female raced off into the darkness.

Meanwhile, Harry had just sat down, exhausted. He had been walking for nearly half an hour, a large feat for such a young child. He didn't know how long he sat there before eventually he drifted off into sleep. A little while later, he was awoken by a low growling. He immediately looked around him and spotted a pair of amber eyes glowing in the dark. Quickly scurrying back, the eyes following his movements, he backed himself against a tree, to be sure nothing could attack him from the sides.

When he had nowhere to run, the creature stalked gracefully forwards. As the animal was revealed, Harry couldn't help but stare in wonder. The animal in question was something he had only see on tv, (Dudley had been watching a show about them and Harry had been cleaning at the time) – Wolves. This wolf was very big and Harry couldn't stop the feeling of awe as he watched the white-furred animal in front of him.

The wolf embodied the word majestic. She moved with an easy elegance that permeated every inch of her body. Harry didn't know how he knew the wolf was female, but he did. Her pure white fur seemed to glow in the darkness of the forest, her eyes burned like fire and her teeth glinted in the moonlight. Despite this, Harry wasn't scared, but he was startled when she opened her jaws and barked lightly. Not that the bark itself was surprising, no, it was the fact that he _understood_ the bark that was amazing. It seemed like a little voice in his head was translating her unique wolf language into English.

What he heard when she barked was ~Hello, child.~

"H-h-hello," he replied, slightly intimidated by her.

~You understand me?~ She asked curiously, bright eyes surveying his face carefully.

"Umm, yes miss," he managed to say without stuttering.

~My name is Hunter, child.~

"Of c-c-course m-m-miss Hunter."

~No miss, just Hunter,~ she replied, looking faintly amused.

~Child,~ She continued, moving closer, ~Do you know where you are?~

"No, my uncle Vernon just left me here."

~You are in the Ancient Forest, child, in the territory of the White Moon pack.~

"I'm sorry, if you'll point me to the road, I'll leave."

~I couldn't do that child, you've walked quite deep into the forest, you wouldn't survive until morning with your patchy fur.~

"I can't help it if I'm human." The way he said the word 'human' made Hunter think that he didn't think he was human at all.

~What is your name, I think it rude to keep calling you 'child'.~

"I'm… well I don't know, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia just call me 'boy'." He seemed faintly embarrassed, unusual for someone so young.

~Well… that won't do, do you wish for me to give you a name?~

"Really! You'd do that?" The young boy's eyes lit with excitement and his smile, in Hunter's opinion, could outshine the sun.

The Wolf gazed upon the boy, her eyes softening at the pleading she found in his. Pleading her to say she wasn't joking, that this wasn't a trick. ~Yes, child, I'll give you a name. Let me think for a few moments,~ She replied, sitting heavily on the padded ground.


	3. Chapter 2 Lightning Child

Chapter two – lightning child 

Finally Hunter looked at him. I have decided on your names. she said, standing and moving closer.

"Names? As in more than one?" Harry asked timidly.

Yes, child, everyone one in the forest has two names, a pack or family name, and a forest name. The pack names are only to be used when you are alone with your pack, forest names are what you give other packs or animal kinds.

"Oh," he replied, "I didn't know that."

Of course you didn't, child, I didn't expect you to. Now, your names, I have decided that your pack name, which I will tell to no-one except Ink and the Old One, is Torsten.

"Torsten? Why that?" She chuckled; it was a deep rumble in her throat.

It means 'Lightning bolt', it seemed fitting.

"I suppose," said the newly named Torsten, rubbing his scar.

Now your forest name will be Blade, because I like the name.

"Ok."

Now, chi- I mean Torsten, the Old One wants me to bring you to him, so climb on my back, and we'll be off.

"Ok," he said again and walked over to her. He climbed on and she warned him to hold on tight before racing off into the forest.

About twenty minutes later the two arrived in a clearing, and in the middle sat a large grey wolf. His eyes were clouded with blindness and his teeth were long worn down. Hunter walked over to him and kneeled, letting Torsten off her back.

Old One, she said, I have brought the child.

Very good, Hunter, he replied, and you have named him.

Yes, Old One, I have given him the forest name Blade, she replied.

What of his pack name? What did you decide on?

Torsten, Old One.

Yes, it is fitting, he replied and turned to Torsten, Lightning child, I have seen why you have come to be in our forest, and I believe it would be unwise to let you leave. The world is dangerous, and you are but a cub. We must find you a family, a pack, so you may be safe in these woods.

The Old One looked around at the gathered animals, as if he could really see them. His sightless eyes lingered on where Hunter had joined her mate. Who will accept the child as their own, and take responsibility for his future? He called, his deep voice echoing in the clearing. No one answered his call. Torsten looked down, no one wanted him, he was nothing but a burden, he'd never be one of them. These thoughts raced through his head, when suddenly a voice called, I will take him.

Torsten looked up, Hunter was striding back across the clearing. Her head was held high as the animals stared at her, not believing that she, after what happened, would take in a human.

Are you sure Hunter? The Old One asked, Are you sure you will not hold his species actions against him?

I too wondered that, but I am not human, and thereforeI will not make a human mistake. My children were slaughtered because of the mistakes of other wolves, I will not leave a child to death because of the mistakes of other humans.

The Old One smiled faintly, Very well then Hunter, you can raise the child, but remember to be patient, for he is young in human years, and younger still in wolf years, he does not have our natural abilities, so you will have to teach him them.

I will Old One, come child, we will go home, she looked at Torsten, you must meet your new pack.

"Yes, Hunter," replied Torsten as he trotted over to her. She knelt and he climbed back on her back. She walked back over to the black wolf at the edge of the clearing. The pack isn't going to like this Hunter, he stated as they reached him, they will fight you over it.

Let them, she replied with a growl, If they don't accept him, then I'll make them accept him. With that she raced into the undergrowth, Ink following closely behind.

A few minutes later, Torsten heard running water in the distance. Hunter started to slow down. They walked into a large area filled with caves. Ink sounded a howl, and wolves came rushing out of the caves. All of them stopped when they saw the human on Hunter's back. Hunter! Called an large brown wolf, what is the meaning of this?

This is Torsten, she replied, He is the new member of our pack.

But he's human, why should we accept him? Hunter growled, her hackles raised. Because I said so.

I won't accept this, the wolf barked, Humans are nothing but thieves and murderers, I won't live with one.

Then you won't live with this pack! Who are you to demand what will and will not change in this pack, Irontail, you are a Beta, not an Alpha, so you do not decide who stays or goes, She said, letting Torsten down, Either you accept him, you leave, or you fight me for the right to decide. Choose Irontail, for I am much vexed with your attitude.

Irontail looked surprised, She was defending a human over him, He growled and lunged at her, jaws open. She dodged his attacked, turned, and rammed into his side, flinging him into a tree. He got slowly to his feet and ran at her. She dodged again and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. She pulled him to the ground and closed her teeth over his bared throat. I submit! He called, you win.

She growled and let go. If I ever hear of anyone mistreating him or making him feel unwelcome, they will answer to me, she called, her voice being heard by every animal in the area, whether they are wolf or not, I will deal with them. She turned and walked over to Torsten, his eyes were wide. He flung himself at her, hugging her around the neck.

"You ok, Hunter?" He asked.

I'm fine, little one, lets go sleep, you've had a long day, follow me.

"Yes, Hunter," he replied, following her. They reached the entrance of a cave and went inside. Hunter led him to a back corner and motioned him to lie down on a bed of leaves there.

Sleep, child, I'll be here when you awaken.

"Night, Hunter," he said with a yawn.

Goodnight, my lightning child.

Thanks to all who reviewed and to answer some questions -

Yes and no to Harry turning into a wolf, Anyone wanna guess what I mean? I don't know when Sirius, Remus or Dumbledore will come in, haven't actually thought that far ahead.


	4. Chapter 3 Heart of a Wolf

Chapter three – Heart of a Wolf

_Three years later…_

Wait up, guys, yelled a small voice, you know I'm not as fast as you yet.

Hurry, Torsten, it's the yearlings naming ceremony, we have to be on time, called a small brown wolf.

The group that was now making it's way to Wolf's Peak was very odd indeed. It consisted of three wolves – one brown with white tipped ears and a white underbelly, one grey with a black circle around her eye, and one black with a single white paw – and a young male human. They were laughing as they ran. The young male human, known as Torsten, or Blade, had come a long way in the three years he had been with his family. He had learned the wolf language, learned how to survive, and fought for his life and his right to stay in the pack. As the four reached their home he remembered back on the time he had gotten his largest scar.

_It was a cold day in December, snow littered the ground, freezing paws and feet. The blanket coated the trees, making a picture perfect scene for the young boy walking through them. It had only been a year since young Torsten had joined the White Moon pack, but he already felt like he belonged. Well, almost. Irontail, the large, copper-coloured wolf who had spoken out against him joining the pack, was always watching him._

_A branch cracked nearby and Torsten looked up in alarm. He surveyed his surroundings, but he couldn't see anyone._

_Poor little human boy, came a voice from the darkness, All alone, mummy's not here to protect you now._

_Irontail! You wretched mutt, I know it's you, come out._

_Why should I, human spawn, who are you to command me? You're not even a yearling, you're lower than an omega, you have no power in our pack, outsider, he replied, sneering as he stepped into the light, his eyes burned with the deep hatred he felt for the weak human in front of him._

_Get over yourself, Irontail, if you want to question my position in the pack, you can take it up with the council, otherwise, let me be._

_Ah, little human child, the council doesn't care when it comes to you, they agree with me. You're nothing but the filth under our paws._

_Torsten sneered at the large wolf. Fine, Irontail, if that's what you think, then what are you going to do about it?_

_Little human, the forest is so dangerous, don't you think? So many rival packs, just waiting to pick off one of our members, it won't be a surprise if you ran into a few of them near our borders, or say, if one of them came further into our territory and found you wandering alone. Torsten stated to get nervous, he could confront him with the issue of his scent, but there were ways to mask it, and he was right, Hunter was nowhere near. Try it if you wish, Irontail, but rest assured my mother will kill you for it, she will know it was you._

_How little human? I have masked my scent, there are no animals around at this time of day, its too late for the day-wanderers, and too early for the night-stalkers. I have put up with your presence for long enough! He yelled and leapt at Torsten. Torsten dodged and raced for the trees. He couldn't fight Irontail, he was too young._

_Irontail raced after him and blocked his escape. Poor little human, he taunted, all alone. He leapt at Torsten again but this time, when Torsten dodged, he wasn't quick enough. A line of white-hot pain raced down his back and a splash of red flung itself over the snow. Torsten cried out in pain as he fell heavily to the ground. He looked up as Irontail approached. Irontail stared down at him, malice in his eyes. He raised his paw, Goodbye little human. The paw swiftly descended on Torsten as his eyes slammed shut. Suddenly a howl of pain broke Torsten from his semi-conscious state. He opened his eyes to a furious Hunter standing over him. She growled at Irontail and ran at him, striking him and throwing him into a tree. She was on him again, ripping and tearing at him with claws and teeth. From the sidelines, the entire pack watched, shocked at her behaviour. Hunter had never acted this way, not even when her first litter had been slaughtered the year before. Eventually she stopped, Irontail was dead. She stood up straight, blood coated her snout and paws._

_Hunter looked over to where Torsten lay and her eyes widened. He was unconscious. Ink! She called as she hurried over to him, help!_

_Coming! Ink raced over to Hunter and helped her get Torsten onto her back. Hunter had eventually got him back to the caves, and healed, but he would forever have the scar._

Irontail had been buried, as was their custom (they would not leave members of their pack to be feasted on by others), but few mourned him. Though many didn't like the thought of a human in their pack, he was still a part of it, and attacking one of your own because he was different was disgusting to them.

He sat patiently through the ceremony as names were given to the new cubs, no, yearlings depending on their personality or colour, then walked over to his mother. As an Alpha she was to help the parents decide on names. Come, my little one, she said as he reached her, It is time for the hunt. Torsten hated the hunt. He was slower and often would fall behind. Even the yearlings were faster than him. As he raced through the forest he wished so desperately to be able to keep up, he wished he were a wolf like his mother. A deep tingling flowed through his veins, he cried out and the pack stopped and turned, running back to him.

The pack watched in fascination as the young boy's body twisted, and his skin stretched. Fur grew and teeth lengthened, hands and feet turned to paws, and a tail grew. When the changed stopped a young wolf-voice called out, Mommy? What happened? Hunter was instantly by his side. She looked him over.

Torsten was now a young wolf, not much bigger than the new yearlings. Jet-black fur completely covered his body except for a small lightning bolt scar on his forehead. It was lighter than the fur, but not white, Hunter guessed a light grey (after all, wolves see in black and white). By the shade, his eyes were still the same, an emerald green he had told her. He stared at her and the other wolves, his vision now sharper, but black and white. His eyes took in the small differences in shade that his human eyes couldn't make out, making clear markings on their bodies. His nose took in each individual scent, so much clearer now.

Torsten, your- you're a wolf, stated Hunter.

But- but how mother, I'm human?

You must be a wizard, Tor, a magical human, I have heard they can do this, but come my dear, she said with a twinkle in her eye, we hold up the hunt. Torsten stared at her, then a wolf-grin broke out on his face and when she turned and ran into the trees, he followed. Hunter howled long and loud, Torsten joining his mother in a joyful pack-song.

Kk, another chapter done, finally. Next chapter – Torsten meets a few humans. Maybe Remus.

Ok, reviews. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and got it in one Evergreen, he will have more forms in the future.

AN - Ok, just so you know, the brown wolf is a male wolf called Duo, the grey one is female and named Mariko, and the black is also female and has the name Devaki.


	5. Chapter 4 The Pack is for life

Chapter four – The Pack is for life

_Five years later…_

A young black wolf ran through the forest, dodging trees and plants, along with the occasional animal. He leapt over a fallen tree, panting as he sprinted full out. Behind him shadows moved in the dark. Teeth glinted in the pale moonlight as the shapes gave chase. A grey blur pounced and slammed into the young black wolf. The two wolves rolled and separated. They growled at each other, but the black wolf backed off when two more wolves joined the grey. Green eyes darted around for a way to escape the clutches of three wolves in front of him, but it was two late. The three wolves leapt at him and pinned him to the ground.

Submit! They cried.

Never! He replied and threw them off. They fought. Minutes went by, the fight continued, but for some strange reason, none of them got hurt.

Children! I believe that's enough for today! A voice yelled form the tree line. A large white wolf emerged from the trees. The female Alpha of the White Moon pack had a fairly amused look on her face.

Awww, mum, it was just getting good! Cried Torsten. The wolf's face turned serious.

Torsten, come now, it's time to hunt, and we have some bad news. A sad look passed over her face before once again she was serious. The four friends looked at one another. It was bad if Hunter was sad enough to let her emotions through.

After returning to the pack's home – Wolf's Peak – The four settled down. The three 'attackers' with their Beta parents, and Torsten at the front, as his parents were the Alphas. The news broke the hearts of every wolf in the pack – the Old One was dead. Humans on the edge of the forest had killed him when he and his pack were headed to the Black Stone pack's territory, after spending a moon with the Red Gem pack. The bodies of the pack – including the Old One's – were being piled on a cart to be skinned for their fur.

As guardians of the moon, it is our job to retrieve our pack-brothers bodies and return them to the forest for a proper burial. It will not be easy, so all wolves above yearling will be going, except those who stay behind to guard the new cubs. That will be the Omegas' job. Protect them with your life, Dante, Hisa, Hunter said, naming the two Omegas of the pack, The rest of you know your positions, we've been through this before. Let's go and Celena have mercy on our souls.

Torsten crouched in the bushes at the edge of the village the Humans called Hogsmeade. He saw the cart from where he was, as an Alpha's son he was expected to help lead the mission. His mother gave the signal, a low resounding howl that swept through the village and made the Humans shudder in fear. He gave his own howl, this one sharp and piercing, one note was clear – attack. Wolves sprang from the under-growth, the plan was executed perfectly. That is until the last minute. The Alphas were defended as other helped them harness themselves to the cart. As soon as they were in, Hunter and Ink took off followed by the rest of the wolves, Torsten bringing up the rear.

They had almost hit the trees when a cry of pain shocked the cold, hard thinking from Torsten's mind. He looked back and saw Devaki holding her paw in pain. It was obviously broken. She limped towards the trees, but the Humans were closing in on her. Torsten didn't think. He ran at the Humans, shocking them into backing off. Run Devaki! He cried, growling and barking at the Humans. Eventually Devaki reached the trees as Torsten started backing up. The Humans were fearfully watching the trees, but all they could see was the young black wolf with the broken paw and the other black wolf backing away from them. It clicked that no more wolves were coming to help, and the Humans raised their wands. As one they cried Stupefy, All aiming for spots around the wolf. Like they had predicted the wolf dodged, right into the path of one of the stunners. Torsten fell to the ground. A howl startled the Humans form their 'victory'. They looked up and saw the tail end of the other black wolf disappear into the trees.

"Well, what should we do with this one?" One of the humans asked, "we couldn't even get a coat out of it?"

"Why don't we sell it to Hogwarts? Hagrid would love it for his class," another suggested. This seemed like a good idea for them and the men who captured the wolf tied him up and bundled him into a smaller cart.

The others watched for a moment as the cart started on it's way to the school, then went back to their daily lives. They didn't see a pair of fiercely burning amber eyes watching from the darkness, but they did hear when an anguished howl ripped through the bustling of the town. Everyone knew what it meant. The wolves were going to Hogwarts.

_Three days later…_

Oh, my head, said Torsten as he awoke, What happened, I remember…. Then it hit him, the battle, Devaki, the Humans. He looked around in shock. He was inside a small building, a shaft of light pierced the darkness around him coming from a small door. Torsten knew what this was, they were keeping him in a kennel, like a common dog. He growled and stepped into the sun, hissing as light hit sensitive eyes.

"Look here, everyone, our guest has woken up, now can anyone tell me what this fella is?" Boomed a voice. Torsten looked at where it came from. There was a human, larger than any Torsten had ever seen. He growled low. The man looked at him in shock, as if he didn't expect Torsten to be in anyway mean. Torsten barked at him and growled again., baring his teeth. A small gasp of shock made him stop. He looked over and started at what he saw. Twenty to Twenty-five small Human children stood there, watching him in fear. He realised quickly what this meant. They were learning about his kind.

Torsten looked at them curiously, it had been a long time since he had seen Human children close up. He walked towards them and they took a step back. When he reached the fence, a young boy in green pushed a girl, making her fall forward. She skidded, right under the fence. The girl looked up in horror, cringing as the wolf in front of her moved forward. Torsten sniffed the girl, sneezing afterwards and wrinkling his delicate nose. Humans smelled weird. The girl giggled slightly despite her fear and seeing the animal wasn't about to attack, sat up. The man moved towards the pair, and Torsten backed up, growling. The Man quickly moved away. The young girl held out a hand and shyly said "Hi.". Torsten looked at her suspiciously for a moment, then moved forward to sniff her hand and set his snout in it. The girl giggled as he licked her wrist, and moved her hand to scratch behind the wolf's ears. Torsten immediately turned to mush. It was official, he loved this girl. A bell rang in the distance and the girl stopped. "I have to go," she said, "I have other classes, but I'll come see you again." Torsten yipped and watched her go, before turning tail and walking back into the kennel, plotting how he was going to get home.

Well there ya go, sorry it's a bit late, but I had to go to the dentist, ugh. Anyway, sorry I didn't get Remus into this chapter, maybe I'll give an insight into what's been happening in the Human's world next chappie. Okay, can anyone guess who the girl is? Remember to look closely at the years that have gone by. And can anyone guess why Hagrid would be interested in Torsten?

Okay, reviews, thankies to all who reviewed and yes, Evergreen, he does have more than one scar, he was human in a pack of wolves who've had their cubs slaughtered by his kind, he's had to prove himself more than once, and ME, thanks, glad to know I'm improving. And sorry all if it seems a bit short. Review if ya want, but I won't push.


	6. Chapter 5 WolfBrothers

Chapter five – Wolf-brothers come in all shapes and sizes

_Two years earlier, what would have been Harry's first year…_

Albus Dumbledore sighed happily as he looked over the hall, this would be the year Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts. He trusted that the boy's Aunt and Uncle would get him on the train and get the boy his supplies, so he had sent them a letter saying how to get to Diagon alley and told them there was no need to reply. He looked up as the doors opened and the first years filed in, searching for a head of black, messy hair. He couldn't see one in the crowd so he sat back and waited for the boy's name to be called.

Eventually the name 'Potter, Harry' was called and Dumbledore leaned forward in his seat, but no child appeared. Again his name was called, but there was only the nervous shuffle of the other first years. McGonagal searched the students twice then sighed and continued with the sorting. Dumbledore slumped in his seat, only one thought on his mind – Where is Harry Potter?

_Present day…_

Torsten leaped for the top of the fence, slamming into the invisible barrier then blocked his way home. He growled and slammed into the barrier again. Nothing happened. He barked in frustration and sat, staring at the school. He was vexed. A tall man with a long, flowing white beard had come to see the big man yesterday. The big man told the tall man that he had bee trying to escape and the tall man had put some sort of collar on him. He growled again and thought. He sat, staring, for at least an hour when it hit him. How could he have been so stupid? The girl! She had slid under the fence that day. Torsten quickly looked around him. Nobody was about. He walked swiftly over to the fence and crawled under. He was free! He ran for the forest. Just before he reached the cover of the trees he slammed into yet another invisible barrier. He growled in frustration. He needed the barrier down, but the magic was strong, and he couldn't take on the tall man by himself.

Torsten sat, dejected, on the edge of the forest. He was about to give up and go back when he heard a howl pierce the night. His mother! He quickly howled a return, his pack had finally arrived, he had expected it to take longer with the burials and Devaki's paw to take care of. He watched eagerly, returning the howls his pack sent to be sure of where he was. Suddenly his mother leapt out of the brush, tackling him to the ground and washing him thoroughly.

Child, you're free, why didn't you return? She asked him.

It's the collar, mother, he replied, it stops me from entering the forest.

How dare he! Hunter snarled, looking at the castle, How dare he collar and chain my child like some common-bred mutt? Well, we'll soon find out. Spread out, she called to the pack behind her, It's time for those meddling Humans to find out why they should never mess with one of ours. The others behind snarled agreement and fanned out behind her and Ink. Torsten took up his place at her side and they turned and started towards Hogwarts.

Inside, dinner was drawing to a close, and the headmaster was just standing to make his speech when a howl pierced the air to echo in the now silent hall. The doors to the great hall slammed open as wolves streamed into room. Children screamed as snarling wolves took places as sentries, making sure none could escape. Three wolves walked up the centre of the tables to stand in front of the headmaster, who had his wand drawn against them. One of the wolves was the young black wolf that they had bought from the villagers for the 'Care of Magical Creatures' classes. The other two were a large white wolf with burning amber eyes, and a large black wolf whose piercing blue eyes seemed to see into the deepest depths of your soul. Suddenly the white wolf threw back her head and let out a deep, echoing howl. Then the two standing beside her joined and finally the rest of the wolves completed the song, holding it for a number of seconds before letting it fade.

The white wolf looked Dumbledore in the eyes and snarled, advancing a step. Dumbledore let off a stunning spell, but all the wolf did was step aside calmly. The white wolf snarled again and scratched her paw on the ground. Dumbledore realized he couldn't find out what they wanted if he couldn't understand them, despite how smart they seemed. He didn't know if they would understand him, but he decided to try to talk to them.

"If you don't mind, my dear," he said, staring the wolf in the eyes, "I would like to call in an interpreter." The wolf stared at him for a moment, then seeming to come to a decision, nodded her head. Dumbledore accioed an inkpot, quill and some parchment to him and wrote a letter to one Remus Lupin. He whistled and Fawkes appeared in a flash of flame. Dumbledore tied the note to his leg and sent him off with the note.

Twenty minutes later a ruffled Remus entered the hall coming to a standstill at the sight he saw. Wolves crowded the hall and as soon as he had stepped far enough into the hall doors slammed shut behind him with a tremendous bang. He looked up to the front and Dumbledore beckoned him forward. Remus walked cautiously up to the front, three wolves sat there, staring at him. Ice blue eyes turned away to look at Dumbledore. It was clear the large male was not amused that this was who they were waiting for, but then Torsten let out a small yip, the sound they used to greet a wolf-brother. Ink inhaled deeply, checking the Human's scent, while Hunter did the same. There! The Human wasn't human at all, he smelled of wolf. Remus was staring at the young black male, the emerald green eyes stared back at him, hard as the gems they got their name from, but welcoming at the same time. Remus kneeled in front of the wolf, keeping eye contact, and slowly bowed his head. The entire pack was stunned, this wolf-human should be submitting to Hunter, not Torsten. Hunter herself, however, was watching with fond eyes. It looked like her cub had found his first pack-mate, she was sure many more would come, wolves loyal only to him, who would help him rule his pack. Torsten just stared until his mother nudged him with her nose. He looked at her and saw she was proud. Torsten gave a wolf-smile and stepped forwards. He gently closed his fangs around the back of the wolf-human's neck, and then let go.

Hello, wolf-brother, Torsten called to him, The Tall One asked you here to translate for us, we wish for your help.

Of course, Pack-brother, replied Remus, you need only to ask.

Thank you, my name is Torsten, but call me Blade in front of these Humans, will you.

Of course, my name is Remus.

You have no pack-name?

I have no pack now, I did once, but they are gone.

Well, you're my Pack now, so we will decide a pack-name for you later, right now I wish for you to tell this Tall One to remove the collar that keeps me from returning to my home.

What! They dare keep an Ancient Wolf locked away from his home, replied Remus angrily, hatred burning in his eyes, turning them the same amber as his mother's, It's despicable, horrendous, he should not be alive right now.

Calm, Wolf-brother, just ask him to remove it, and if he doesn't then we'll see about the consequences then.

Yes, Torsten. Remus turned to Dumbledore. "Albus," he said through strained teeth, "The wolves wish for you to remove Blade's collar, as it is preventing him from returning home."

"The collar, but the animal was captured and sold here, by law he is ours," replied Albus, looking shocked.

"Who cares about _your_ laws, these noble creatures do not obey Humans Albus, you risk making an enemy of the forest creatures by forcing their will to your laws. Not only will this pack keep attacking until you free him, but the others will, as will the centaurs, the spiders and any other beast in that place, Ancient Wolves are not to be touched!"

"Ancient Wolves? They cannot be, where are their wings?"

"They have magic, Albus, their wings stay hidden until they need them."

"I'm sorry Remus, I have no proof of this." Remus snarled at him, rage clearly written on his face. The other teachers were shocked, they had never seen Remus this angry.

Remus turned away from them and back to the wolves. He will not do it. He says that there is no proof you are Ancients, your wings are hidden.

Hunter snarled her rage. Fine! She said, He wants proof, he'll get proof. She threw back her head and let out a long, piercing howl. The two black males by her side joined her, but the others just watched. A bright white light surrounded the three, and when it was gone the students and teachers alike let out a gasp. Standing before them were three of the most beautiful creatures any of them had ever seen. All three were larger. The three wolves eyes shone brighter than ever, their teeth and claws glistened silver and large wings emerged from their shoulder blades. The white wolf's wings were as white as her fur and were feathered. They looked soft to the touch and one was longer form tip to shoulder than the wolf was nose to tail. The large black wolf's wings were the same, except they were leathery like a dragon's and black. The younger male was a mixture of his parent's. His wings were black, but they were feathered. Dumbledore gaped at the three, cleared his throat and murmured a spell. The collar broke and fell to the ground. The three regal wolves looked at him then turned and walked away. "They say thank you for removing the collar, but if you ever put one on their kind again, they will kill you." With that Remus turned, and followed the wolves from the hall.

Finally, sorry it's been a while but I'm back to school so updates might slow to once a week, less once it comes to my exams. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I have a slight case of writers block now I'm back at school. The only reason I could update so fast was because I was off sick for three weeks.

Okay, enough griping, reviews. Thanks to all who reviewed, I'd put more but rules and all, I'll just answer a few questions.

Scott Adams- he's thirteen at the moment.

Vamp and Matt- Yep got it right.

Britt- yes it was.

Again thanks to all. Review if ya want, but if ya don't want to, well I'm not gonna make ya.


	7. Chapter 6 Protector of the Small

Chapter six – Protector of the Small

_One year later…_

A very nervous owl flew through the trees of the Ancient Forest. Every shadow was a new predator, watching, waiting. The owl reached a clearing where an unusual sight met him, a human was wrestling with a wolf, the wolf was winning, but only just. He hooted to get the attention of the two. The human and wolf stopped and looked up as the owl landed beside them. "It's a letter," said the human, "by the look of it it's from Dumbledore." The wolf growled and motioned to the letter and the human removed it from the owl, who promptly flew away.

The recently named Terje, or Sai to the forest animals, opened the letter and read it through. When he started to get angry the lean black wolf beside him put a paw on his leg. Terje looked at the wolf, called Torsten or Blade, and said, "Blade, he's asking a favour, h wants you to discuss it with your pack, and asks will your mother spare some of the Ancient wolves to help protect the school?"

I don't know, Sai, should we, replied Torsten, after what happened I'm not sure we can trust him.

"I suppose all we can do is ask the Pack."

Yes, agreed Torsten, let's go then. The two rushed into the trees, the human only a little bit behind the wolf.

When Terje and Torsten reached the clearing, the wolves looked up and wagged their tails in greeting, but their tails drooped again when Torsten threw back his head and howled an urgent note. An important meeting was to be held, and the whole pack was to be there. The wolves gathered as Torsten explained the situation to his mother and father. His mother, as reigning Alpha of the Pack, held the meeting.

It has come to our attention, she said, that the Headmaster of the school Hogwarts, wishes us to send several wolves to help protect the school. Our meeting today is about whether or not we send any of our Pack to help protect the children. I personally hate the Headmaster, but the souls we will help save will be nothing more than children, the oldest of them have not even seen three of our years. Now if you wish to speak, stand up.

Several wolves stood up and each argued why they should, or shouldn't send wolves to help. Finally everyone was done and Hunter then called, any who are opposed to sending wolves stand up. They stood up and were counted, it was less than half the pack. Then it is decided, we will send wolves, who will go?

I will go. Came a voice from her left, Torsten flicked his tail and walked forward.

I will go. Terje joined him.

I will go. Devaki stepped forward.

I will go. Duo trotted over.

I will go. Mariko Skipped into place.

Just before Hunter was about to confirm a new voice rose up. I will go. It was Cahira, someone who had hated Torsten when he first came to the pack. Someone has to keep an eye on the young ones, and I'm older than all of them.

Hunter nodded and said, Very well, you all will go, set out tomorrow, at dawn, but for now, we hunt. And hunt they did.

The next day, at dawn like they were instructed, the group of six set out for the school. Torsten was the leader, being an Alpha himself. After a few hours of walking and trotting, they reached the borders of the school.

Okay, said Torsten, It's about midday so they should be eating, why don't we give them a little scare? The wolves around him grinned, it was going to be fun. They walked up to the school and sneaked through the doors. The doors to the Great Hall were shut and they wolves looked at each other, then at Terje. Terje grinned and let out a howl, but the howl was different from a wolf's, it was the howl of a werewolf, and the teachers would know this. The wolves burst through the doors and stopped dead, they were at the wand point of every teacher there. They looked around and saw the students cowering under tables, then they looked at each other, and promptly burst into wolf-laughter. A human's laugh joined them as Terje walked into the hall as well. "Hello Albus, sorry about that, it was just a bit of fun," he said, walking up to the Headmaster.

"Fun! Fun! You think that was _Fun!_" He thundered. Terje appeared to think on it as the wolves finally stood up then said in a serious voice, "Why yes, yes I do," which then sent the wolves into another round of laughter.

"Only gone a year, and you've picked up their sense of humour," replied the Headmaster scathingly. The smile faded from Terje's face. "I am one of them now, Headmaster, and if I were you I wouldn't insult those who have come to help you."

"These are the wolves sent."

"Yes, all of them very capable warriors. I believe it is time for introductions then. Headmaster you know Blade," Torsten stepped forward, "Well these Ancients are a part of his pack. There's Battle," Cahira joined Torsten, "and Ethic," Duo stepped forward, "Darkness,"

Devaki stepped up, "Ring," Mariko trotted forward, "and I am Sai."

"Sai? Isn't that a sword, and what do you mean it's your name? Your name is Remus."

"Not anymore Headmaster, I joined the pack, so I got a Pack-name, I don't answer to Remus anymore, and yes, it is a sword. Now if you would introduce your staff."

"Of course, At the far end is Professor Snape, then Professor Vector, Professor Hagrid, Professor Sinistra, Professor Flitwick, then on my other side we have Professor McGonagall, Professor Tonks, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Sprout and Madam Hooch." Each of the professors inclined their heads as their names were said, except for Tonks who waved energetically.

Torsten let out a low growl-bark. "He says hello," translated Terje, Torsten let out a dragging low bark-whine, "and he hopes to get to know you all better."

"Well, Blade," piped up Tonks, "I for one certainly want to get to know you, it might be interesting to have a wolf as a friend." She sneezed and her hair turned green. Torsten stared for a moment, then let out a wolf-laugh. He let out a series of growl-howls. "He says it will be interesting having a curious Human such as yourself as a friend," said Terje, "and he would like to talk some time in future."

"Glad to," replied Tonks, "so what are you going to do here?" Torsten sobered, he quickly voiced a series of sharp commanding barks to his friends. They all nodded and moved to cover all of the entrances. He turned to Terje and let out a few questioning barks. Terje turned back to the headmaster, "He wants to know if there are any secret passages leading out of the school, as all of them need to be covered."

"There are a few, yes, and if you're in doubt, just ask the Weasley twins, I believe they have a certain… map of yours Sai."

"They have THAT map, wicked, where are they?"

"The twin redheads at the Gryffindor table." Terje practically skipped over to the named table, and the twins.

"You have the Marauder's Map?" He question, he tone leaving no room for lies (the same one he used with the new cubs).

"Yep!" They chorused.

"Can I perhaps have it? Please?"

"Well… I suppose," they replied and held out a ratty piece of parchment. Terje quickly grabbed it and cradled it like a small child, the students staring at him like he was mad (which he was). Torsten gave a questioning bark. Terje looked up, "Oh sorry Blade, this is the Marauder's Map." Torsten barked again. "It is not just a ratty piece of parchment, it's part of my legacy, Mine and James's, and Sirius's, and Peter's." Torsten barked again, amused. "Oh hush you overgrown mutt, remember I'm your Beta, that means I get to hit you over the head when you're being annoying." Torsten snorted and turned his tail on him. "Why you… Why do I even put up with you?"

The twins decided to interrupt at this point. "So…" they said, "which one are you?"

"Huh?" Terje replied, "oh, I'm Moony." Torsten snorted again. "Quiet, I'm still older than you, you know." Torsten just snickered.

"Well, I'm sure you want to get settled, we have provided rooms, unless you wish to stay on the borders of the forest?" Asked Dumbledore. Torsten shook his head and voiced a few barks, then, as an afterthought, let out a few more. "He says no, it would be better to stay inside the castle, but he asks to see the common-rooms tomorrow," translated Terje once again.

"Certainly, my dear boy, that can be arranged, will you take your meals with us?" Torsten looked around and asked his pack-mates. They thought and each replied it would be for the best. Torsten nodded at the Headmaster. "Excellent, I will show you to your rooms now, if that is okay." Torsten nodded once again, they had eaten on the way to the castle. "Very well," replied the Headmaster, "follow me."

The wolves surveyed their surroundings, picking up small details that would be useful in finding their way back to the Great Hall. Eventually they reached a portrait of a forest clearing filled with unicorns. "Lightning Bolt," said the Headmaster, and the portrait swung open. Torsten looked at him curiously. "The animals are there so you can access the rooms, they will understand your language, and I thought the password was fitting as it's the meaning of your name." Torsten nodded and they entered the rooms to find…

Sticks tongue out hehe, thought I'd be evil today, might as well make you people suffer as well, as I'm sick yet again, ugh.

Well, review questions-

Snuffles- Harry is actually a Beast-speaker, which will be revealed later.

Nix- three words – I Hate Dumbledore. Nuff said.

About Torsten returning, You'll just have to wait and see.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 7 A Blast from the Past

Chapter seven – A Blast from the Past

_Torsten nodded and they entered the rooms to find…_

A large area filled with comfortable sofas and chairs. The room was the same shade of grey he saw when he looked into the water, a deep emerald green, the chairs were black, all metal the colour of a young unicorn (gold) and the plush carpet under their paws was the rich shade of blue that was Cahira's eyes. The Pack-friends looked around in amazement. This was far more than they had expected. Torsten looked at Terje, Terje shrugged then nodded; they were probably trying to buy their forgiveness. Oh well, they might as well play along, the rooms were nice, even to a wolf's eyes, though they couldn't see colour. Torsten made an enquiring bark. "He wants to know where they'll sleep," Terje translated.

"Oh, right," said the Headmaster, "follow me and I'll show you to your rooms."

On the left side of the room was a curtain of beads. The headmaster knocked on the wood at the side and said, "six," then walked through the curtain. The emerged in a corridor with six beaded curtains covering rooms. They walked into the first room, and were almost blinded. By the shade in was the brightest yellow they had ever seen. Mariko immediately let out a claiming bark and jumped onto the bed. The rest of the wolves gave a sigh of relief, none had wanted it. The next room was done in black and blood red, Devaki claimed it. The next was done in bronze and blue, Cahira and Duo wrestled for it, with Cahira winning. The room was hers. Duo took the next one, at the other side of the hall. It was done in bronze again, but it was coupled with a silvery-blue, rather than the sapphire blue of the other. The next was Terje's domain. Deep red and gold made up the entirety of the colours. Torsten took the last, closest to the door. The room was done in silver and green, the deep emerald green of his eyes. He missed being able to see colours sometimes, and this was definitely one of them.

"Are you pleased with the rooms?" Came a voice from behind him. Torsten turned and nodded. Sucking up or not, the rooms were beautiful.

"Good, breakfast is from 7a.m to 8a.m, lunch from 12p.m to 1p.m, and dinner from 6p.m to 7p.m, I hope you enjoy your stay." Dumbledore turned and walked out. When he was sure the Headmaster was gone, Torsten called for them all to join him in the common-area. They came in and took places around him, with Torsten sitting in the armchair by the fire. Okay, he said, we have to decide what we're going to do here.

Well, we'll have to set up corridor patrols at night, and patrols of the grounds, put in Devaki, we don't know what this maniac will do.

True, replied Torsten, and we'll have to sniff out those secret passages, see if anyone but the twins have been there.

And we'll have to keep an eye on the students, several of their parents are followers, added Cahira.

We should sit in on some of the classes, Duo suggested, looking at Torsten, we could survey the teachers and keep an eye on the students at the same time.

Yes, sighed Torsten, But I fear these are the most we can do. Still if it is then we can at least do it well. Terje, you set up a timetable. Four wolves a night one pair for inside the school, one for outside. The pair inside the first night goes outside the next, the pair outside rest the next, the pair resting inside the next and so on and so-forth.

"Yes, Torsten."

Mariko, you keep an eye on the Hufflepuff students, and check their common-room, Duo you do the Gryffindor, Cahira the Ravenclaw, and I'll do the Slytherin. Devaki, you check all the staff classrooms with Terje, make sure nothing is… wrong.

Yes, Torsten. came from the four wolves.

Good, now everyone get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us.

With that everyone rose and headed to their respective rooms. Terje? Called Torsten.

"Yes?"

We will look over the map together tomorrow.

"Okay Tor, then I won't open it 'til then."

All right, now go to bed. Terje chuckled and trotted off to his room. Torsten entered his room calling night everyone and received five 'night's' back. He chuckled and crawled under the covers of his bed, sighing as he sunk into the soft fabric.

The next day before breakfast, Torsten and Terje were just sitting down to look over the Marauder's Map. "Ready Tor?"

Ready.

"Okay then, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'." Lines appeared on the sheet, dots materialised with names above them. "Okay we are here," said Terje pointing at their common-room, "Remus Lupin and … Harry Potter?" Torsten looked up from the rest of the map startled. 'No,' he thought, 'No, no, no, no, no, no this can't be happening.' Terje watched as Torsten jumped down and backed into a corner, tucking his head under his paws. "Tor?" He asked, "Tor, speak to me."

Pain, hurt, bad, freak, bad, bad, bad, dark, bad… Torsten continued to mutter under his breath.

"Devaki!" He shouted, knowing the small black wolf was the closest to Torsten, "Help!" Devaki came running, skidding to a stop when she saw Torsten curled up. Oh no… Cahira!

Cahira trotted out saying, What?

Run! Get Hunter, he's gone again!

Oh no… She said and ran out the portrait hole like her life depended on it.

Mariko, Duo, get in here, we have to keep him in here. The two were there within seconds. Both took one look at Torsten and immediately lay down on each side of him. Terje looked horrified as Torsten immediately lashed out at the two, opening a wound on Mariko's neck and Duo's head. Devaki pounced on his head, holding it in place. "What's wrong with him?" asked Terje, shocked.

Flashbacks, memories, he is Harry Potter, and his uncle abused him when he was younger before finally abandoning him in the Ancient Forest, replied Devaki, struggling to hold the snapping Torsten in place, It will be another five or ten minutes before Hunter gets here, help us hold him. Terje immediately went round to Torsten's back and put all his weight onto the wolf's back. Shocked, Torsten stopped struggling for a moment before starting more ferociously than ever. I don't get it, he hasn't had one in years, not since he became a wolf, why now?

"His name!" shouted Terje, "his birth name showed on the map!"

That's what's wrong, he used to shake if we called him that or 'boy', the name only brings memories of before the forest, he had one like this when the Old One first told him his name.

"Told him his name? Shouldn't he already have known it?" Asked Terje then gave a yelp as a claw embedded itself in his arm and tore the skin.

His Uncle only called him freak or boy, same with his Aunt and Cousin.

"I'm going to kill them," stated Terje in a growl, "Tear them to pieces for hurting my Cub." Just then Hunter raced in.

Torsten! Child listen! She shouted. Torsten stopped struggling and whined. Hush my Lightning Child, my little one, you're safe. The others climbed off him as Hunter approached. Mama? Whined Torsten, Mama, he was here…

Hush my little one, he can't get you here, remember, he's gone, all gone, far away from here.

But…

No buts my Lightning Child, you're with me at Hogwarts, and you're safe here, with you're Pack, with our Pack.

Pack? Mariko, Duo, Devaki, Terje! Are you okay? he said, addressing the four.

We'll be fine Tor, never you worry, replied Devaki, Just a few scrapes.

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you.

We know, brother, we know. Torsten stood up, Hunter supporting him as he swayed.

Come, my little one, said Hunter, bed for you.

But mama…

I said no buts young man, sleep, and that's final. The rest of you to breakfast, you have a busy day.

Yes Hunter, they chorused and walked out, cuts already healing.

Terje! She called to him, get that seen to.

"Yes, Hunter!" He called back. Torsten and Hunter walked into Torsten's room, Hunter looking around appreciatively.

I like it, she said, reminds me of your eyes.

Yes, replied Torsten, yawning, Terje tells me it's the same shade too.

Yes young one, now in. Torsten jumped onto the bed and Hunter dragged the covers over him with her teeth. Sleep well my Lightning Child, sweet dreams, said Hunter as Torsten drifted into the land of dreams.

Thank you all who reviewed! Now, questions.

Yusuke- Torsten is literally Swedish for 'Tor's Stone' but it's an old word for Lightning Bolt. All the names of my OC's have meanings.

Goddessa- Moony lives with the pack, and Torsten is the leader of a group sent to help old Dumbles, which Moony, now Terje, is a part of.

Heretic- yes, he was thirteen when he was captured.

Greg- Well, they haven't, but Terje has!

Again thanks to all who reviewed, I love ya all.


	9. Chapter 8 The Importance of

Chapter eight – The Importance of Being Alpha

It was breakfast time at Hogwarts and the students and teachers were all in the Great Hall. Some of them were wondering where the strange wolves were when the doors to the Great Hall opened and instead of three wolves and a human led by a black wolf, a large white wolf led in the others. The black wolf called Blade was missing. "Ah, welcome lady," said Dumbledore, standing up, "where is Blade today?" Hunter let out a low growl and a bark, holding her tail boldly erect. "She says it's none of your business," said Terje, "and I am inclined to agree with her." Unlike with the black wolf, Terje stood near the back. He may be a Beta in Torsten's Pack, but he certainly wasn't in Hunter's.

Dumbledore looked taken aback for a moment then said, "Well, may I at least know the lady's name. Hunter sniffed disdainfully and voiced a small grunt. "She says I may tell you," replied Terje, "though I do not wish to. Her name is Hunter."

"Hunter, a beautiful name for a beautiful wolf, my dear," replied Dumbledore. Hunter just snorted and walked to where a small, low table was set up. As soon as she sat down, all sorts of cooked and raw meats appeared on the table. She raised a brow and looked at the Headmaster, who just raised his goblet to her and smiled. Hunter shook her head, snorted and started to eat. The other wolves hung back until Hunter raised her head and beckoned them over, they may have been in a different place, but she was still Alpha. After breakfast was over, Dumbledore walked over with four other people.

"Ah, my dear, will you and your friends be inspecting the school now?"

Hunter just looked at Terje, turned and walked out of the hall. Dubledore looked at Terje, puzzled. "That means ask me, and yes we will," replied Terje, "Torsten will inspect the Slytherin common-rooms later."

"Of course, my dear boy," replied Dumbledore, his cheerfulness almost sickening to the wolves, "Severus, you may go to your class then." The sneering Professor swept out of the hall, shooting a small glare at the Headmaster. "The other teachers behind me are the heads of the houses, Professor McGonagall is head of Gryffindor, Professor Sprout is head of HufflePuff and Professor Flitwick is head of Ravenclaw."

"Alright, Ring go with Professor Sprout to the HufflePuffs, Ethic with Professor McGonagall, Battle with Professor Flitwick, and can someone show Darkness around the classrooms?"

"Of course, I will be happy to escort Miss. Darkness around the school. Do you wish for me to show the library as well?"

"Yes," replied Terje, "and the kitchens and all the greenhouses, please."

"Of course let us go." So everyone went their respective ways, with Terje going back up to the rooms they were given to plan the patrols, and think over what happen that morning.

That day, when everyone sat down for dinner two of the wolves were missing. Hunter had gone back home, and Torsten was still asleep when they checked. Half way into dinner, Torsten walked through the doors, yawning widely. He trotted up to the table his friends were at and started eating. One particular Gryffindor had been watching the wolves since they first came through the doors the night before, she wondered if the lean black wolf still remembered her, not that there was anything memorable about their meeting, but it would be nice if he did. Torsten looked up, he felt eyes on him, and he scanned the hall for any danger. His emerald green eyes locked on with soft chocolate brown eyes. Torsten's eyes widened for a moment in memory then he gave a joyful bark and bounced over to the curly-haired female who had scratched behind his ears the year before. He wondered if she would do it again. She gave a laugh as he licked her face and sat down, looking at her. "So you remember?" She asked. Torsten nodded his head and looked at her with wide puppy-dog eyes. She giggled and reached to scratch the spot behind his ear. The wolf immediately melted. Not that he meant to let his guard down, but it felt so good. The girl was laughing softly at the 'cloud nine' type expression on his face, he looked like he was in heaven. Terje laughed as he walked over, he knelt beside Torsten, whose tongue was now lolling out the side of his mouth. Torsten pulled his will together and removed his head from her scratching. He barked a question. "He wants to know your name." Translated Terje.

"Oh," replied the girl, "My name's Hermione." Torsten barked again.

"He says it suits you."

"Hmm, why?" Torsten barked cheekily a few times, and Terje smacked him across the head. "He says Hermione was the daughter of Helen of Troy, and was very beautiful." Hermione blushed and hit the wolf across the head herself. Torsten whined and rubbed his head with a paw, wolf-pouting. Hermione laughed and scratched him again. "Would you like to join me over here to eat?" She asked, she wanted to spend some time with this strange animal. Torsten nodded eagerly and bounded onto the open seat beside her, baking cheerfully. Torsten turned to Terje and barked a few times, Terje nodded and turned, walking back to the table where the other wolves sat. "Why didn't he join us?" Asked Hermione, watching him leave. Torsten looked at her, he had forgotten Humans didn't understand their ways. He thought about how to answer. He touched his paw to her head, thinking the answer. It's because I am Alpha, He is Beta, there is no real reason but when one pack joins another, only Alphas eat with the other Alpha's pack, it's confusing.

"Did you just…" Asked Hermione staring at him. Torsten let out a bark-laugh and nodded. "Wicked." Torsten just laughed again and started eating.

After dinner the Headmaster motioned for Torsten to stay. "Ah, Blade how nice of you to join us, I was wondering if you'd like that tour of the Slytherin common room now?" Torsten thought about it, he should really get it done as soon as possible. He nodded. "Excellent, Severus, would you show Blade there and stay until he's finished?" Asked the Headmaster, turning to Professor Snape. "Of course Headmaster," replied Snape tightly, "Follow me." They walked out of the hall and down a flight of stairs into the dungeons. A few corridors later and they came to a portrait of a tall man with black hair and an aristocratic air to him. "Password?" Asked the portrait.

"King Cobra," replied Snape. The portrait swung open and all noise from within stopped. Torsten walked in with his tail mid-level, showing authority but making no threat, until, "What's that mutt doing here?" The question came from a young blonde, he had a sneer on his face and was staring at Torsten with nothing less than utter loathing. Torsten bristled at the tone. "He is here, Mr. Malfoy, because the Headmaster has permitted the wolves to have tours of the common rooms, and the Slytherin common room was assigned to Blade here."

"That doesn't matter, he shouldn't be here now, he's seen it, he should go." Snape was about to reply when a growl came from beside him, the black wolf was furious. How dare this Human child talk this way to him, he may not be the same species, but he was still an Alpha. He walked towards the youth, tail and ears fully erect, teeth bared. The youth backed up a few steps then stood his ground. Torsten growled at the youth and barked, telling him to submit before he forced him to. He saw the boy go for his wand and jumped, knocking the boy to the floor, holding him there with his front paws. He growled again, telling the boy to submit. After fighting a bit the boy quieted, Torsten enclosed the boy's throat with his teeth gently and got off, tail and ears returning to normal. He walked back to the Professor, who was standing at the door looking slightly skeptical. "What was THAT!" He shouted. Torsten's ears and tail immediately went up and he growled a warning at the Professor. Professor or not, he was still only a Beta.

Snape, unlike Malfoy, backed down at once, then proceeded to show the wolf around the common-room. After they were finished Snape led Torsten out of the dungeons and left him in the entrance hall. Torsten was deep in thought as he trotted up to his rooms, the Malfoy boy was good at heart, in seemed, but something was herding him in the wrong direction, if he let it go on then he was sure the boy would join this 'Dark Lord' everyone was talking about, honestly what kind of name was Voldemort. Torsten sniggered and made up his mind, he would try to become the boy's friend. He quickly ducked into the pack's room to tell them he was going out for a bit then ran back downstairs and out the doors of the school.

Ack, sorry it's been so long, I've had the flu, third time I've been sick this month, and I had the dentist and the doctor to go to, I want to hurt something, it's been a bad few weeks. Anyway, reviews.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and for those questions:-

Greg – not just yet, but I'm hoping my mind will slot Torsten being revealed to everyone soon, as for house and friends, it sort of answers that in this chapter, I think Tor's been through too much to be a Gryffie, but Herm's smart enough to be Ravenclaw-esque sooo, yeah.

Herectic – would you believe me if I said I didn't exactly know? I think he's just going to talk with Tor and see his side of the story.

Evergreen – Ya know, those aren't bad suggestions, thanks I think you helped with the next chapter, after Tor gets back of course.


	10. Chapter 9 The Dragon and the Goblet

Chapter nine – The Dragon and the Goblet

Torsten trotted quickly through the forest searching for a special plant. He was about three miles from the forest's border when he saw it. A bright red plant that looked to be engulfed in flames. It was called Dragon's Fire and it was very rare. It was said the plant was an indicator of a special gem, commonly known as the Dragon's Claw. It was a bright silver flaked with gold, purple, green and blue. One would probably be worth an approximate value of forty million Galleons, about two hundred million in muggle money. Needless to say they were very expensive, and highly prized. To wolves though, they were just pretty stones. Torsten himself had about twenty of them, usually he gave one to new friends, but Wolf's Peak, where the stones were stored, was too far away. He quickly dug where the plant was and found three of the stones, two smallish and one quite large. He held the large one up to the moonlight and was rewarded when the stone lit up in a multitude of colours. It was beautiful, and he loved the sight. He quickly stored the gems in a leaf-bag along with the flower itself, which he had been very careful not to damage. He felt he was a bit harsh with the Potions Master, and decided he would give the flower to him. Terje had told him that the plants were needed for several very complicated potions, and he was sure that Professor Snape would appreciate it. He quickly moved on arriving a few minutes later at a Wolf Oak, the tree of the Ancients. He quickly explained why he needed some wood and the tree willingly gave it up. If it would keep someone from the darkness, then the Wolf Oak was happy to help. Now came the tricky part – shaping the gift. Torsten called on the magic every Ancient had – no matter the circumstances of their birth. He concentrated and when he opened his eyes he grinned proudly at the smallish statue that was in front of him. The statue was a perfect representation of a Hungarian Horntail dragon. Torsten concentrated again and colours rippled over the surface of his gift. The mouth of the dragon was open and he gently placed the bigger stone into it. He stepped back and concentrated so that the mouth of the dragon closed around the gem. He grinned again and gently picked the statue up in his teeth, being careful not to dent it with his teeth and quickly started back for Hogwarts.

The next morning at breakfast he brought the two gifts in the leaf-bag. He had gotten in late and immediately fell into bed, exhausted with the work he had done. When he woke the next morning he expanded the bag and added the statue to it, then started out for breakfast. He entered the Great Hall with his pack following, immediately spotting Draco at the Slytherin table. He motioned for Terje to follow and the rest to go to their table. He trotted up to the Slytherin table and stopped in front of Draco. He politely barked and the boy turned around. He let out a string of barks and growls, waiting at the end for Terje to translate. "Blade would like to formally apologise to Draco Malfoy for what happened in the Slytherin common-rooms last night, and though he won't say what it was happened, he would like to offer a gift in exchange for his forgiveness." Draco looked intrigued, he thought about it and said, "I, Draco Malfoy, will offer my forgiveness on completion of the terms, depending on the suitability of the gift." Torsten nodded and barked a few more times.

"Blade would like to say that the gift is a bit unconventional, but he believes you will enjoy it." Torsten barked more again. Terje looked startled before translating, "He would like to ask you not to abuse this gift as it has been made with wood from the Wolf Oak, and the Gifts of the Ancients."

"I, Draco Malfoy, swear not to abuse the gift in anyway, including selling, changing or defacing the gift in any way." Torsten nodded, satisfied, and reached into the bag to carefully pull out the gift. He heard a sharp intake of breath as the boy laid eyes on the small statue. The pure white dragon shimmered in the light, and the Dragon's Claw shone with an unnatural light. He took it reverently, as if it were more precious than life itself. The entire hall was speechless, the statue was beautiful. The boy looked at the proud wolf in front of him and, voice filled with awe, said, "Ancient Blade, this gift goes beyond what I expected and I forgive you a thousand times over at receiving this gift. I have heard of the sacred Wolf Oak, and I know the lengths you must have had to go through for this. I apologise for my harsh words, and would like to extend the hand of friendship to you." Torsten nodded and held up a paw. Draco took it and shook it firmly. Torsten barked and bowed his head a few inches, enough to convey respect, but little enough that the boy knew he was still Alpha. Draco gave a half-bow from his waist and the two parted ways. Torsten the trotted up to the Potions Master and handed the bag to him, a small apology. Snape opened the bag and gaped at the flower and gems he found there, both powerful potions ingredients. He nodded faintly to the wolf and Torsten nodded back the joined his friends.

The wolves were staring at Torsten, Terje looked faintly amused at their expressions. Torsten just cocked his head in a 'what?' expression and started to eat. Eventually the hall returned to normal, if you didn't count the numerous heads craning to see the statue. At the end of the meal Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent. "I would like to remind the students that the candidates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving tomorrow after classes, and I remind you all to be on your best behaviour, thank you," with that he sat down and the hall erupted into whispers. Torsten stared at the Headmaster and abruptly got up and walked up to the head table. He growled at Dumbledore, turned and left the hall. Dumbledore followed with Terje close behind. They soon reached the wolves' rooms and Torsten barked out the password. They made themselves comfortable and then Torsten immediately started to throw questions at the Headmaster until Terje impatiently exclaimed, "Slow down, Blade, I can't translate that fast!" Torsten took a deep breath and then repeated his most important question – 'Why weren't we informed of this?' Dumbledore looked uncomfortable for a moment before simply stating that it had slipped his mind. This, in turn, set Torsten off into another rant. The Headmaster seemed to shrink under the fierce barks and growls that erupted from the smallish wolf. Eventually thought Torsten calmed and Dumbledore informed them of everything that would be involved in the Triwizard Tournament.

After Dumbledore left Terje immediately sat down and started making up a schedule for each of the three events while Torsten flopped down onto the couch. Torsten let out a huge sigh as he thought back over the past few days, it was hard to believe that this was only their third day here, it had been so hectic. Terje looked over at him and sighed. "Tor?" he asked, "I have to tell you something." Torsten looked up, intrigued despite his exhaustion.

What is it Ter? You sound kinda sad.

"I am in a way, but I have to say this. Tor, I knew your parents, your real parents."

What? Really? What were they like, were they nice, what did they look like? Terje laughed at the eager expression on Torsten's face. He had been afraid asking might have sent Torsten into another round of flashbacks. "Don't worry, Tor, your parents were great people. James, your father, was funny and charming, though he had a rather large head when he was younger. Your mother, on the other hand, was as sweet as could be. Lily was so kind, she'd help anyone who'd needed it, though getting her mad was a very bad idea. She had one hell of a temper."

She wouldn't… In a rage… Torsten hesitated. It suddenly came to Terje what he was thinking, "No! Lily would never, ever hurt a child. She adored you Tor, loved you more than anything. She always said that the day you were born was the best day of her life." Torsten smiled. His birth mother sounded like Hunter. Hunter always told him that the day she found him was one of the greatest of her life, and she'd never forget it. I'm glad, replied Torsten, I'd like to hear more about them later, if you don't mind, but for now I got very little sleep last night and I'm going to go for a nap.

"Of course, Tor, sleep well."

Thanks, Ter, you'll tell the others about this new development, won't you?

" 'course Tor, now go sleep."

Yes, _mother_.

"Brat." Terje shook his head as he watched Torsten go for his nap. It would be a long, hard few months.

Hey people, yawns please READ THIS!

Kk, I'm not very happy with this chapter, so if your going to review, please tell me what you honestly think about, and don't spare any thought to my feelings. I can't become a better writer if I don't get criticised once in a while, I'll get a big head lol. So tell me what I can do to improve it and I'll love you all to bits, not that I don't already, 'cause you people are all great, not one flame yet. I must say I was surprised at that and I'm rambling and I'll stop. So people, reviews, lets see:-

Evergreen – Yay, I really look forward to hearing from you, boosts my ego, ya know, lol. Anyway, the mind-speech is an Ancient talent, not just Tor's and he can talk to all animals as a wolf, it sort of universal in this fic, all animals understand each other. The portrait was picked so he could wolf-speak the password to it to get in. Thankies for review.

Delta – I just had to say something here. That was so sweet, thankies. I like you, you're nice, then again all my reviewers seem to be nice. I'm so thankful.

Greg - Umm, maybe that would be going a bit far, though it would be funny, but since Hogwarts isn't Tor's territory, he wouldn't mark it.

Aqua – Tor does know how to change back, I've got a little surprise later on, but he doesn't want to change to a human, it would be too emotionally painful for him.

Ok, everyone else, thanks for all the reviews, and like I said, don't be scared to point out if I do something you don't like, especially in chapters like this one, where I don't like it. Oh and I'd like to mention for all those who like Hunter,I put up a short story about her.


	11. Chapter 10 Speaking French

Chapter ten – Speaking French

Torsten didn't wake up for the rest of the day, which was a good thing considering that he had a patrol with Devaki later that night. The two were to patrol the grounds, to make sure all was well for the arrival of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students the next day. The two set off at midnight after Torsten had woken up. They explored the entire grounds, even through the tunnel under the Whomping Willow that Terje told them about, to make sure no one was hiding in the Shrieking Shack. Nobody was about and so at breakfast time they headed in to eat. They finished the meal, then went upstairs to sleep until the end of classes.

Not long before dinner everyone was outside the school waiting for the Beauxbatons students to arrive, as they would get there first. The wolves were spread along the perimeter of the students, and were the first to look up when a carriage approached in the sky. Their superior senses allowed then to smell the large winged horses that were pulling it. The large horses banked coming up to the castle and circled over the lake before touching down about ten metres away from the students. Torsten barked out two names – Duo and Mariko, they were to escort the Beauxbatons students inside and keep them safe. The two trotted over to the carriage as the door swung open. A troop of girls walked delicately out of the carriage, followed by a rather Hagrid-sized female, and promptly screamed upon seeing the wolves. Said wolves winched at the high pitch and looked pleadingly at Torsten. Torsten trotted over and let out a single, loud bark, which, amazingly, got them to stop. Dumbledore arrived quickly at the large female's side, Madame Maxime he believed. He managed to calm her down and then explained to her and the students who we were and what we were doing there. One of the females squealed and practically threw herself at Torsten who took a step back in shock. She then proceeded to squeeze him until _he_ looked pleadingly at Terje who was trying to hold in his laughter, but came to rescue him all the same. When everything was settled down and Torsten caught his breath, (and then proceeded to move to the side furthest from the female, who was eyeing him like she wanted to do it again), Mariko and Duo showed the foreign students and teacher inside along with two professors, followed by the eyes of drooling boys.

About ten minutes later there was a disturbance in the lake and a large ship rose out of the centre. This time, instead of being met with a multitude of screams, the wolves were immediately under the wand-point of a group of males wearing what looked like squirrels on their heads. At this point, Torsten really wondered about the sanity of the Human race. He sighed and walked slowly up to the boys, gently taking the wand of the one in front and setting it on the ground in front of him, all with the boys staring rather rudely at the silver claws he just happened to be displaying. The Durmstrang students finally snapped out of it when Dumbledore came over and explained the situation to them. Never the less the Durmstrang students stayed away from the wolves, as if scared, which they probably were. When the entire school and its visitors were seated Dumbledore brought out the Goblet of Fire, its blue flame flickering in a non-existent wind. Dumbledore clearly stated the rules, with an emphasis on the age limit. The Weasley Twins looked at each other then at the Goblet, Torsten didn't think an age line was enough to put them off. The next day the wolves watched as first the Beauxbatons, then the Durmstrang students entered their names in the Goblet. As the Durmstrang students were leaving the hall, one of them accidentally stepped on Devaki's tail. She let out a loud yelp and immediately turned on the student, backing them against the one closed door of the Hall. Torsten rushed to intervene before any blood was spilt. Devaki happened to be very possessive of her tail, and nearly tore a wolf's throat out for pulling on it. Torsten intercepted Devaki before she could pounce, scolding the wolf for losing her temper over an accident. He barked for Terje to explain what had happened. When the student, a big, burly fellow whose name was Krum from what he overheard, heard what had happened he got down on one knee, bowed his head and apologised to Devaki. Devaki, always one with a soft spot for the sweet wolves, immediately accepted at this gesture and gave him a lick to say that it was fine. Luckily there were no more incidences after that, well before the Weasley Twins.

As soon as the Twins walked in, vials in their hands, he knew this was going to be funny. The twins had pulled a few pranks since the wolves had been there, and they had only been at Hogwarts for five days! One, though stood out in his mind.

_It was lunchtime, and the school was still talking about the gift that the wolf, Blade, had given Malfoy of all people. Apparently the Weasley Twins decided to give them something else to talk about as suddenly the Ravenclaw table was showered with confetti. As everyone was watching it fall half of the Ravenclaws were covered with mist. It cleared and students, teachers and wolves alike burst out laughing. The male members of Ravenclaw were dressed in pinafores with large-brimmed hats and stockings, with small black shoes thrown in. If that wasn't bad enough, all of them were neon-pink with florescent yellow polka dots. Then half of the students at each of the other tables were also covered in mist. The Hufflepuff males found themselves in the same type of dress as the Ravenclaws, except their pinafores were neon-blue with neon-green stripes. The females from Slytherin and Gryffindor found themselves dressed in suits of outrageous colours. The Slytherins were in bright orange tuxedos with sapphire shirts that clashed horribly, and the Gryffindors got stuck with almost luminescent yellow suits with violet shirts. The Slytherins paired with the Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors with the Hufflepuffs all they all then proceeded to tango and waltz around the room. The wolves might not of been able to see colour, but even the shades of grey were hilarious, and the dancing had them all on their backs, laughing._

That had been hilarious, and the wolves (including Terje) had heartily congratulated the Twins afterwards, as they did when the twins were thrown backwards with Dumbledore-like beards. Though this time they weren't congratulating them on a well-played prank. Torsten shook his head. It was going to be a long year.

I'm so, so sorry, I had the biggest case of writer's block ever, and I have my GCSE's coming up soon, so I've been revising like crazy. Again, tell me what you think if you're going to review, I appreciate it. Also I'm happy to answer any questions.

So, reviews.

Evergreen- Ok, just for you. Because of spending the majority of his life in Ancient form, Torsten will retain his Ancient abilities as they have been ingrained into the very make-up of his being.

Aqua- Yes the stone can be seen, the dragons mouth have closed so the teeth keep it from falling out, and no, Torsten won't, because no one knows he's Harry Potter at this point.

Cap'n and Greg- No he won't be paired with anyone, I think. Beside I have a large range of Harry- pairings I like, so it would be hard to choose.

Ok, someone sent me a review about the wolves not being able to see colour, but I can't seem to find it so here goes – It's not that the wolves actually see colour, but Torsten saw what colours things were before he transformed, and then saw those things again afterwards, it's no that he sees the colour, but that he recognises the shade of grey, kk?

Ok people thankies to all the people who reviewed that I didn't mention, and I hope everyone has a nice day.


	12. Chapter 11 The Power of Earth and Fire

Okay, people, Greg reminded me that I haven't actually told you what the wolves are protecting Hogwarts from. The way I see it, Voldemort would know that Harry Potter was missing, right? Well at least Wormtail would, so he wouldn't feel so scared. So Wormtail left Ron and ran away, going back to his Master, because this time there was no Boy-who-lived to stop him. Voldemort just used a normal enemy's blood because Harry was missing, thus making him rise again, ready to terrorise the wizarding world once more.

Chapter eleven – The Power of Earth and Fire

Torsten shook his head as he watched Devaki snuggle up beside Krum, who was sitting at the Slytherin table with the rest of the Durmstrang students. Krum was currently scratching behind her ears, so Torsten could forgive her for turning to mush. After all, Hermione still gave him ear scratches. He turned his attention to the approaching Tonks. "Hey, Blade? What ever happened to that little talk we were supposed to have, eh?"

Torsten looked down and whined a little before meeting her eyes. He barked a little and growl lightly. "He says that there has been a lot happening, and he is sorry that you haven't had a chance to talk." Terje stood at Tonks' side. "Well do ya wanna have that chat now?" Torsten looked around and nodded. He stood up and he and Terje followed Tonks as she led the way to her rooms. They entered and nearly shielded their eyes. The room consisted of pinks and purples that seemed to give off light, with a light blue border. Tonks motion to two of the chairs and Terje and Torsten sat down. Tonks sat across from them and looked at them for a moment before asking, "So, I heard this isn't your first visit to the castle, I was wondering if you'd tell me what happened?" Torsten looked at Terje and nodded. Terje nodded back and started the tale, "It's nothing special, really, Dumbledore just made a bit of an error. You see, Blade was captured and transported to Hogwarts after a mission to retrieve the bodies of the Old One and his pack. He eventually escaped, but the Headmaster had put a collar on him to stop him from leaving school grounds, should he ever get out of his pen. The other wolves arrived and the Pack confronted the Headmaster who called me in as a translator. It wasn't until he found out they were Ancients that he took the collar off."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Ok, so who's this 'Old One'?"

Torsten sighed. Terje looked over at him and stroked his fur before replying, "The Old One was the oldest of all the Ancients. He was blind and yet he saw everything in the forest. He was sort of a father for all the wolves, and it tore them apart when he died. After Blade was rescued they mourned for fourteen days and nights." Terje sighed, "I never got to meet him but I hear he was as gentle as a wolf could get. He's Blade's grandfather."

"Oh, sorry for bringing it up Blade." Blade sighed and whined.

"He says it's ok, it just hurts a bit."

"Well, this is killing the mood a bit, eh? Let's go eat." Terje and Torsten looked at each other, then at Tonks, then back at each other. Torsten nodded so Terje replied, "Ok, why not."

The three were eating and chatting in the kitchens when a loud howl resounded through the castle. Terje and Torsten looked at each other then dashed to the exit, out and to where they heard the howl come from. Duo was standing in the entrance hall. What's wrong, Duo, why'd you sound the alarm? Asked Torsten.

The animals, in the forest, report a large number of men in black cloaks heading towards the school, at least six hundred.

Torsten inhaled deeply then started barking out orders, Duo, take Terje and inform the Headmaster and his staff. Mariko, you're fastest, run and get the rest of the Pack here, we're going to need their help. Devaki, you and Cahira go activate the defences we set up. Mariko, that means be careful on you're way back. I'll get the battle plans then join Terje and Duo in Dumbledore's office. Hurry my friends, we don't have much time. The others nodded and ran off immediately. Torsten sighed and looked out through the open doors to the forest. It was going to be a long day, he had been having too many of them.

The entire Pack was standing still, watching the edge of the trees as night fell. The were lined up in front of the castle walls with the teachers behind them and all the Pack were under strict orders not to reveal their wings unless absolutely necessary. Lights started appearing at the edge of the forest and the wolves tensed. The procession of Death Eaters emerged from the forest, took a step back at the sight of the wolves and then pressed forward at Voldemort's insistence. They stopped about ten metres from the wolves' line and Voldemort called, "Is this the best you can do Dumbledore? A pack of mangy dogs?" A loud growl rippled through the wolves at that and they bared their teeth at the approaching wizards. Torsten looked over and smirked at Damek and Kaia. Then stepped forward and howled. The two he had smirked at stepped up beside him and joined him in his earth-song. The three rose up on their hind legs, their song increasing in volume and speed. Then they fell, smacking the ground hard with their now-glowing front paws. A large crevice formed at the back of the Death Eaters, making some of the fall in. The Death Eaters panicked and started pushing forward, making the ones in front push back and causing more of them to fall in. Voldemort growled at them to stay still and the troops organised themselves. The defenders watched, amused.

Eventually the attackers got under control and Voldemort snarled at the wolves. Hunter gave a commanding bark and three more wolves stepped forward. These wolves stared a song and Voldemort screeched at his troops to stop them. Eventually one of them used a killing curse and it hit one of the wolves straight on, but it didn't faze him and he continued with the song. When these three finished a large line of fire cut through the middle of the Death Eaters. This was the signal for the teachers to start shooting spells at the Death Eaters closest to the crevice. The wolves all looked to Hunter, waiting for the signal. After a few minutes of disorganisation the Death Eaters started shooting spells back and after this, Hunter let out a long resounding howl. The wolves attacked. It was a literal blood bath. Blood coated the wolves' fur, matting it, their teeth and claws glistened with blood and pieces of Death Eaters were lying everywhere. Voldemort gave the signal for retreat and the Death Eaters, instead of apparating, like a normal person would do when the wards were down, they ran to the sides, setting off numerous traps. Voldemort and his loyalist Death Eaters apparated, leaving the wounded and dead.

The wolves sighed, they had gotten away with five casualties and no fatalities, so it was a good fight. Days later, when everyone was healed and the grounds were scoured of blood, entrails, limbs and wounded Death Eaters, the wolves left for home, leaving Torsten and his group behind. The students were a bit more wary of the wolves now, but Hermione, Krum and a third year called Ginny Weasley, didn't seem to mind. Ginny had grown quite attached to the wolves, who she had met through Hermione. The two girls could often be seen scratching behind the ears or the belly of one of the wolves, especially Torsten, and Krum adored Devaki. Eventually the school settled back into a normal routine, which was only broken about once a week when an owl baring a black letter swooped into the great hall.

Kk, people, I'm back, finally. Sorry it took so long, but I had the biggest case of writer's block ever. Updates will be up about once every two weeks now, because my GCSE's start in two weeks. Now, reviews:-

I-Y-T-Y – Honestly? I have no idea, this is my first story and my brain has gone to mush trying to write it, but maybe soon, I'm getting impatient with myself.

Evergreen – Because Harry isn't there, there is no confusion spell on the goblet, and Cedric won't die.

Dreamer – Ok, I don't know about Sirius, but I think I will, maybe capturing Wormtail during the next attack? Harry won't remain as a wolf for the rest of the story, he will turn back eventually, and you don't have to worry, I hate HHr, but maybe Ginny?

Aqua – sorry, but I don't think it would fit into the story to have Tor in the tournament.

Heretic – Haha, Yeah, that was Fleur.

Greg – Hope the explanation at the start helped, greg.


	13. Chapter 12 An Illusion of Peace

Chapter twelve – An Illusion of Peace

It had been a month since the attack on Hogwarts, and the majority of the school was at peace. The wolves spent most of their time outside, playing with the students. One day Torsten and Devaki decided to join one of the Big Man's (Hagrid's) classes on magical creatures. When they got there the students were twittering with excitement. Ginny Weasley happened to be in this class so the two made their way over to her. She greeted them quickly then turned her attention back to an empty paddock. Torsten made a questioning noise to which Ginny gave a reply that shocked the two wolves – Hagrid was bringing in unicorns from the forest for the class. Torsten and Devaki looked at each other. The unicorns and the wolves of the forest had a pact with one another - if either of any species saw another of the other species either being captured or in confinement, they would help. A rustle in the bushes brought the attention of the wolves back to the paddock; Hagrid was leading in two unicorns, one white and the other an almost unheard of black, who looked strangely familiar.

Torsten let out a loud, excited bark and rushed towards the two unicorns. The unicorn's heads shot up and they voiced loud neighs. They broke out of Hagrid's grasp and the four animals rushed towards one another. They greeted each other and each explained why they were here. The wolves outlined their assignment and the unicorns explained the agreement they had with Hagrid. The unicorns had agreed that they would allow Hagrid to show them to his classes in exchange for a ban being placed on the forest unicorns that stopped tail hairs or horns being taken forcefully. Hagrid taught his class while the two unicorns were caught up on the events that had taken place at Hogwarts in the past year – including Torsten's capture. Needless to say Hagrid was interrupted many time by indignant neighs. All four had a good laugh as the unicorns explained trying to get Dumbledore to explain the bargain they wanted to make, and all four were sober as the wolves recounted the battle. Eventually the class ended and the two wolves left for lunch.

When they arrived in the Great Hall they immediately brought the other wolves up to date about Dusk (the black, male unicorn) and Dawn (the white, female unicorn). Torsten was great friends with the two, and they often commented on the fact that the White Moon pack leaders (Hunter and Ink) and the Silver Leaf herd leaders (Dawn and Dusk) were so similar. Both black males were calmer and more collected than their white, female counterparts, and both females were motherly beyond the extreme. After lunch all the wolves rushed outside to play with the unicorns and they were soon engaged in races and mock fights. The unicorns requested one of Torsten and Devaki's mock fights, as both were good actors and put on a brilliant show. The two looked at each other, nodded and walked so they were ten paces away from each other.

Torsten and Devaki bowed to one another, looking each other in the eye. Then, with an unspoken agreement they leapt at each other, Devaki going under Torsten and grabbing his back leg. Torsten rolled onto his back as soon as he landed and kicked Devaki in the snout. Devaki let go with a grunt and backed off slightly as Torsten got to his feet, circling. Torsten jumped for Devaki as soon as he was stable and caught her by the throat, but was nearly slashed by her front dewclaw so he let go. Devaki pounced on him, knocking him onto his back, but he used his back legs to push her off. Devaki slammed into a tree where Torsten grabbed the back of her neck and dragged her away from it. Devaki struggled but she couldn't get free so she let out a defeated howl and let Torsten close his teeth over her throat. Then the two stood and faced the unicorns and bowed. The unicorns expressed their delight vehemently. The wolves and unicorns talked until dusk then the wolves invited the unicorns inside for dinner. They agreed and the eight friends trotted inside, Terje closing the large door after them. The students seemed surprised as the unicorns joined them and gave the wolves ample opportunity to snatch bowls of salad for the unicorns as they passed. Each unicorn also snatched an apple each. Then they all sat down to dinner at the wolves' table. After dinner the wolves invited the unicorns up to their rooms. The unicorns agreed and the night was spent recalling tales of younger years.

The next day was a Hogsmeade visit so the wolves were up early to supervise the students. Everyone was having a good time when, halfway through the visit, an enormous bang sounded and the screams began. The wolves immediately ran to the scene and saw the streets already lined with bodies Torsten stepped forward a few paces but stopped when he stepped on something. He looked down and saw red. It was a doll, in the hand of a young girl, no more than five. He snarled and barked at the wolves to get the people out, he would take care of the Death Eaters. The wolves looked at him, hesitating but moved when he barked at them to get moving, they wouldn't want to see this. He stalked up to where the Death Eaters were crowded around a group of students and villagers. The screams were deafening. He let out a howl, blood chilling and long. The Death Eaters turned to him and laughed when they saw it was a single wolf. They started to turn their backs on him when Torsten howled again and started to glow. A bright white light surrounded him and when it faded he looked the picture of majesty. His wings were unfurled and his silver fangs glistened in the fading light. His claws scraped the dirt as he walked slowly towards the Death Eaters. Eventually they put their victims in front of them and Torsten howled for the wolves to come. They arrived and, ignoring the fearful glances of the Death Eaters, got the victims out. When the street was clear Torsten started to walk towards the Death Eaters again, taking slow deliberate steps. When Torsten was about twenty paces away one of the Death Eaters yelled out a killing curse. Torsten just let out a wolf-laugh that ended in a slightly maniac tone. He snarled and fire erupted around his paws, black as his fur, and his wings seemed to turn to metal. His feathers hardened and sharpened as he resumed his course. The Death Eaters were torn between fear of Voldemort, who would torture them, and fear of this wolf, who would probably kill them quickly. They decided that dying quickly, while having a chance of winning, was better than being tortured with no chance of survival. So the Death Eaters stepped forward instead of backwards and raised their wands, shooting off either the Cruciatus or Avada Kedavra. Torsten just laugh again, fire erupting to block the spells. He howled again, whipping his tail in circles. He rose up and smacked his still-flaming paws on the ground, completing the spell. A loud roaring came from behind the Death Eaters. They turned and, upon seeing what was there, promptly ran in the opposite direction, right into Torsten's flaming claws. He cut down the fleeing Death Eaters, letting the large tornado he had conjured take care of the rest. Finally after nearly fifteen minutes of bloodshed the tornado disappeared and Torsten stood in the middle of the street covered head-to-toe in blood and panting. He looked around at the blood-splattered windows and the burnt doors and sighed. So much for peace and quiet.

Kk people, sorry this is a bit late, but a lot has been going on. I don't know when my next update is going to be since I start my exams next week an I'll be revising. Which reminds me, thanks to everyone who wished me luck, and again to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate both. Kk reviews…

Helkardowen – Sorry I don't know any more, and if I have time I'll do that.

Sweet as lemonz – I suppose I should have explained that, the black letters were students being informed of a family members death.

Bluefire – He is going to change back eventually, but I'm not sure when or if there'll be a pairing, and Harry is an Animagus of a sort, so none of the other wolves can, I don't think. I really have no idea where this story is going so… who knows.

Lilyseyes – It's wolf-magic. Ancient wolves are so in tune with nature that they're able to harness the power of the elements themselves. Ok, maybe no H/G but I really don't like H/Hr, they seem too brother/sister to me.

Evergreen – Okay, get ready for a ramble. You already asked me the question about retaining the powers in human form, I answered in Chapter ten about the powers being so ingrained that they were now a part of him, so yes. The reason that the killing curse doesn't work on the wolves is because the wolves aren't just magical creatures, they are a part of magic and nature itself, so magic can't harm, or help, them. Finally, no. Harry's will to be like his friends and parents forced his magic to accept the Ancient form as not only an Animagus form, but as a part of who he is.


	14. Author's Note

Hihi people. Just thought I'd tell you that my exams are now over and I'll be starting up my stories again. Updates will be about once a week, probably on the weekends, but they might be faster since it's summer. I've already started the next chapter of White Moon Pack, and I just have to type up Beast Pack so hopefully both will be updated within the next few days.

Sneak of Chapter thirteen –

"By my power as Minister for Magic, I hereby announce that the Wolf, Blade, is to be taken into the custody of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures – Beast Division."

Well see ya folks.


	15. Chapter 13 Ministry and Madness

Chapter thirteen – Ministry and Madness 

Torsten sighed in slight exhaustion as he made his way back up to the castle, passing a group of medics and magical coroners on their way to the rather large mess he left in the village. Tornadoes weren't particularly hard to conjure, but they were difficult to keep control of. He wings were safely hidden now. He was still angry and he couldn't get the sight of that little girl out of his mind. Torsten had been told everything about his past by the Old One, his parents, Voldemort and the Dursleys. He hated the humans for what he went through, blamed the wizards for leaving him at Privet Drive, but that didn't mean he didn't care about their young ones. Torsten sighed again. He looked up as he walked through the doors of the Great Hall. He was tired, sore and dirty and all he wanted was to wash and go to bed. When he saw the scene in front of him he came to a standstill. The wolves were in a circle, surrounding a group of wizards with a small man in a green bowler hat yelling at Dumbledore. Torsten shook his head and sighed. Here came another one of those long nights. Torsten stepped forward and howled loudly. Everyone stopped talking. He walked forward, growling, and when he reached Terje, promptly asked what was going on. "The Minister," replied Terje, forcing the answer through clenched teeth, "has decided that the one who caused the massacre in Hogsmead is too dangerous and must be immediately taken into custody. In other words, they are here to arrest you." Torsten looked at him, startled. Then turned to the Minister. The Minister drew himself up and said, "That's quite right. By my power as Minister for Magic, I hereby announce that the Wolf, Blade, is to be taken into the custody of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures - Beast, Beings and Spirits division." Torsten looked to Terje who nodded and said, "I have been asked to translate for the Wolf, Blade." Torsten immediately started while Terje translated. "It has come to the attention of Blade that the Minister for Magic is an idiotic, pompous windbag. He would also like to say that if the Minster for Magic would like to turn the entirety of the world's magical creatures on the wizards then he is more than welcome to try and arrest him. He also asked for you to note the word try." The Minister spluttered for a moment before shouting at the Wizards behind him to 'Arrest that Beast.' However before they could move a loud growl sounded from the entrance to the Hall. The Minister yelped at the sight of over twenty full-grown wolves stalking towards him. The leader trotted over to Torsten and nuzzled him.

My little Lightning Child, what have you got yourself into now? I came here because I heard of a battle in the village to make sure none of you are hurt and find this scene. What am I going to do with you? Hunter chuckled as Torsten put on an innocent face, But Mother it isn't my fault they want to arrest me, he replied.

I know my child, so if you would excuse me for a second. Terje, translate for me would you?

"Of course My Lady. The Lady would like to express her extreme displeasure at the Ministry for their attempt to capture her son, however much it would have failed. She would also like to inquire as to which idiot thought it would be smart to try this so close to one of the largest magical creature habitats in Britain." Hunter looked around at the wizards before snapping at them, at which point a student squeaked that the Minister ordered it. Hunter nodded to the student before swinging around and pouncing on the Minster. "The Lady would like me to tell you that if you ever come within thirty feet of her son or any member of her pack again she will not hesitate to rip out your heart and feed it to you." The Minster nodded quickly and Hunter got off him. Torsten watched as the Ministry officials scurried out of the room before half collapsing onto his mother, who had come to stand beside him again. She looked at him, startled before smiling and asking Terje to carry him upstairs. Terje complied and all of the wolves spent the night at the castle, guarding over their little Prince.

The next day the wolves went back to the forest at dawn. Due to the attack the day before, the wolves decided that a few members of the pack would stand guard over Hogsmeade. Torsten decided that he had been ignoring his human friends, especially his new one, Draco. They had been acquaintances up until a week ago when they started a tentative friendship. Terje and Draco got on well. Both were smart, curious and rather sarcastic at times. So, Torsten rounded up the members of his pack and the members of his 'human pack' (as he was calling them, and had the house-elves do up a large picnic for lunch. The unicorns, who had gone home before the attack the day before, had come to see no-one was hurt so all fourteen of them played and had fun for the entire day. All was peaceful. It lasted until the first task.

The wolves were watching as the three contestants battled the dragons for the eggs. Everything went smoothly and everyone slept soundly that night, until three in the morning when a large bang and roar woke everyone from their slumber. The wolves were immediately up and running outside where the bangs and roars continued. What they saw was madness. One of the dragons, a Hungarian Horntail that Krum had to face, had broken out and was rampaging across the Hogwarts grounds. A large stream of fire erupted from her mouth and she roared. The wolves understood. Krum had caused her to crush some of her eggs and she wanted revenge. Torsten looked to the rest of the wolves who stared expectantly back. He sighed and nodded. He was to try and calm her just because he had dealt with a dragon problem a few years back. Torsten focused and released his wings from their magical prison. He leapt into the air and flew towards the dragon while the rest of the change took place. He howled to get the attention of the enraged mother and listened patiently while she growled her misery. Things became complicated when she asked for the life of the one responsible as forfeit. No matter how much Torsten explained she wouldn't give up and so he had to resort to using threats. After she had calmed down Torsten got her to agree that as long as the wizards took her and her remaining eggs home right away she wouldn't kill anyone. Torsten nodded and the two made a blood pact that each would keep their end of the bargain.

When Torsten returned to the ground he found out the Terje had been translating for the Wizards, and he was immediately bombarded with questions. He answered them as best as he could until Dumbledore asked why the Dragon had backed down when threatened. Torsten sighed and started explaining while Terje once again translated. "Ancient wolves aren't just powerful by Human standards. We are at the top of the Animal Hierarchy. Every animal, magical or non-magical, follows our lead. It is rare that any species will try and fight on a different side of a war than us, and no wolves will ever. Animals will usually either join the side that we are on, or stay neutral if the don't like that side's ideals. Dragons, being powerful magical creatures in their own right, usually have enough courage to argue with us, but this Horntail seems to agree that bloodshed will do nothing for this situation, at least when the situation was properly explained." After that was done Torsten announced that he was off to bed and promptly turned his tail on them, heading back to the castle and his nice, warm bed. All he could think of as he walked back was how utterly anti-climactic that had been.

Would you not kill me if I begged for mercy? I'm sorry, I know that this was supposed to be up an age ago but my little cousin Nicki came to stay for a while and unfortunately I had to take her to the park and play with her everyday she was here. I'm also sorry for the ending. I know it was boring, but I ran out of ideas and I needed to get this up. So, reviews…

Persephone – Not entirely sure when. I'm fresh out of ideas for that part and I'd appreciate any you guys have. 

Aqua – I guess, but my mind just keeps coming up with new people to add. Dawn and Dusk's kids are joining soon.

Sweet as lemonz – Nah, I probably should have made it clearer, it was kinda foggy.

I-Y-T-Y – Well, the wolves are still very young. In the story about seven human years equals one wolf year. In wolf standards the wolves are only about two years old and the Ancient wolves will live for around thirty wolf years –two hundred and ten human years. The wolves are just children at the moment. They would be considered just old enough to take on an assignment like this and only because Cahira, who is older by about one and a half wolf years, is with them. I suppose I should have been clearer on how young they were.

Fireyhell – Eventually, but I'm not sure how yet.

Evergreen – Yay! Hello shiny person. It was a small-scale attack to test the defences, so mainly low ranking Death Eaters with some inner circle ones to watch over. I'm still stuck on the turning back thing, ideas would help. 


	16. Author's note 2 important

Author's note 2.

Hello people, my name is Alex and I'm a friend of Hunter. She asked me to type out this note for her as she is currently residing in hospital.

_Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been very sick lately. I'm going in for my surgery soon so hopefully I'll be out of the hospital within two or three weeks. I promise I'll update as soon as I can. On a lighter note, at least I get free ice cream. _

So, yeah, bye.


	17. Chapter 14 Veelas and Fun

Chapter fourteen – Veelas and Fun

The next few months at Hogwarts were peaceful. Christmas went by quickly as the pack visited the wolves at the castle. Torsten and the other wolves protecting the castle had gotten a fair few presents from the students and had given group presents in return. None of the presents given were as magnificent as the dragon statue given to Draco earlier in the year, but all of them were beautiful. Hermione and Ginny had both gotten wolf-made snow-globes. In Hermione's was a scene of the wolves and the 'human pack' having a snowball fight a few weeks ago. The detail was so clear that if you looked through a magnifying glass at the sculpture in the middle you would even see minute detail such as the stitching on the robes and each individual hair on the wolves' bodies.

The scene showed Hermione, Draco, Krum, Terje, Duo and Cahira sitting on the steps of the castle watching as the Weasley Twins and Ginny trying to defend themselves form the snowballs that were being pelted at them by the wolves using magic. All six of those sitting on the steps were laughing.

Ginny's globe contained a scene that had taken place only a few days before Christmas. The wolves had invited the humans to their rooms to relax. The scene contained all six wolves and all six of the human pack sitting by a roaring fire. The Twins, Devaki and Mariko were sitting on the floor with their heads together – a sure sign of a prank to come. Hermione and Draco were sitting at opposite ends of a sofa reading with Duo in between them, reading over Hermione's shoulder. Krum, Terje and Cahira shared another sofa. All three were relaxing and talking quietly to each other, with Terje translating for Viktor. Finally, Ginny and Torsten were playing Chess together. Torsten was just picking up a knight that when he set it down, would give him his first ever win against Ginny Weasley. 

The two globes were the most elaborate gifts, but all of them had exquisite detail. Draco received another wooden sculpture, this time of a snake and an Ancient playing together. It was made of ebony and had four gems inlaid. Two emeralds for the wolf's eyes and two diamonds for the snake's. The Weasley Twins received a deer-hide bound homemade photo album each, both filled with pictures, not only of the Twin's pranks, but the wolves' as well. The albums both had engraved pictures of forest clearings. Viktor received a wooden sculpture as well. His showed a proud male unicorn fending of a large magical cat from a mother unicorn and her foal. It two was made of ebony and had precious gems as eyes. The mother and foal's were sapphires, the cat's were rubies and the male unicorns were black opals.

The wolves received many presents in return and were extremely happy, as their friends had searched hard for something they would like. Now, however, Christmas was over and the Second Task was approaching fast. Krum had only just figured out the clue and Hermione pointed him to several books that might be helpful. The wolves started getting more and more worried. Voldemort had been quiet, too quiet in their thinking. They had gone over every available inch of the castle in their night time patrols. Several passages had been sealed off by the wolves' magic, all of which were pointed out by Terje from the Marauder's Map. Torsten never looked at the map, in case he had another panic attack. They were never pleasant for him; a few times he had even turned back to his human form during them. However, he wouldn't let his fear of the panic attacks keep him from the weekly conversations he had with Terje about his parents.

He loved hearing about his mother and her fiery temper, or his father and his love for Quidditch. He loved hearing how they loved each other, and him. He loved hearing of the pranks the Marauders pulled and the secrets they shared. Though he felt a bit uncomfortable knowing that his father's Animagus form was one he commonly hunted. The hunting was one thing that didn't change with the wolves. At Midwinter they returned to the forest for the naming ceremony and the Hunt. Terje usually kept up well, despite not having a voluntary wolf form. Being a Werewolf meant that his strength, speed and senses were many times greater than a humans.

Finally the day of the Second Task came. The day dawned bright and cold. Professor McGonagall had arrived the previous evening and taken Hermione somewhere. Hermione and Viktor had become close over the past short while and had gone to the Yule ball together. The wolves had gone too, as chaperones. Everything went smoothly and everyone had a great time. The start of the second task went smoothly and all three contestants returned, but only two returned with their hostages. Torsten volunteered to go get the third, a young girl named Gabriella, Fleur's sister. Torsten dived into the water with a bubble-head charm on him, supplied by one of the teachers. It was easy to reach the girl with his powerful legs kicking and he had no problem with the mermaids (The wolves had a treaty with them).

The problem came with the Grindelows. They attacked Torsten as he swam by, trying to get at the girl. Apparently they didn't like veelas. However he easily fought them off with his claws and continued swimming to the surface. He broke through into the crisp, fresh air and then swam to shore. Pulling himself and the young girl out of the water was easy and when they reached land the girl opened her eyes. Madam Pomfrey bustled her off while Torsten dealed with a very clingy Fleur. All in all the day was peaceful.

Hey people, Alex deserves a big thank you for this. She had to type this out for me as my Physiotherapy is taking longer than expected and I'm not yet out of hospital. Unfortunately I am unable, at this moment to walk by myself. I'm really sorry it's so short, but I haven't had much time and Alex has been writing it out for me. So… reviews.

Big All-Inclusive Review Answer – Torsten will be found out soon, hopefully within the next three or four chapters but I'm not sure, I mostly write when I get inspiration, which gets less and less as stories go on.

Kimberly554 – Oh don't worry, his Uncle will get what's coming to him, but probably not until towards the end.

Hddninshdws – As far as I know it's Norse so probably Terjay but I'm not sure, I just liked the name.

Heavenly Dancer – I am sorry for the effect it's having on you, but I'm heavily centred in my ways, so it will be had to change, but I promise I'll try.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to all those who wished me well, it's nice to have loyal readers.


End file.
